The Path of Choices
by Melody of the Night
Summary: Sonic dies and awakes in a strange place. He soon learns that he has to make certain choices along a path, which will decide where he'll end up. PG-13 just to be safe.
1. I'm Dead?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Crew.. I own jack squat.Understand? Good.  
  
Author's Note: I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD! BWUAAHAHA! Sonic:*cough*.. Shuddup.. Anyways, I came up with this when I was bored. Hope ya'll like it. Sonic:*grumbles*Knowing you.You'll probably send me to live with the demons at the end.. Shhhh.. Don't get the reader's hopes up.  
  
The Path of Choices  
  
"TAILS!" Sonic shouted.  
  
"I'm on it, I'm on it!" Tails yelled back.  
  
The duo had been flying Tails's 'improved' Tornado 2 over the ocean. Everything seemed perfect. The sky was sunny and clear, and the ocean sparkled below them as if many diamonds rested at its surface. But, everything had gone terribly wrong. At first the engine sputtered a bit, but Tails ignored it. Then, suddenly, the engine stopped altogether and the plane was hurdling towards a group of rocks sticking out of the water.  
  
"HURRY UP!" Sonic said, panic was written clearly on his face.  
  
"Grrrr.Hang on, Sonic!" Tails said and hovered out of the cockpit of the T2. Then, he dove to grab Sonic's hand, but he missed.. And the plane collided with the rocks. "Sonic!!!" Tails shouted.  
  
Sonic's limp body hung on one of the sharp rocks. Blood stained his sapphire blue fur and the sparkling water below him was tainted with his blood. The water no longer seemed peaceful, it seemed.Sorrow-stricken. The water no longer was sparkling with the diamonds of the sun. It was silent, dull. Sonic's blood quickly spread across the surface of the ocean, further and further away.  
  
"Sonic... I'm so sorry.." Tails sighed and plucked Sonic's body from the rocks, and then hovered away. He wondered how he could ever break the news to anyone..  
  
"Ugh.. Where.Am I." Sonic groggily said, sitting up and holding his head. He looked around the area. Nothing but white as far as he could see. He stood up, "What is this place.."  
  
"Where all people come when they die." came a voice behind him.  
  
"What?!" Sonic quickly turned around, "I'm dead?"  
  
A cloaked figure stood behind him. The cloak completely covered her body and her face was shadowed by the cloak's hood. She grinned under the cloak and said, "Quite so."  
  
".I.Can't.."Sonic began.  
  
"Well, anyways.This.. Is the Spirit Path. Otherwise known as, The Path of Choices." The figure said.  
  
"Path.. Of Choices." Sonic murmured, "But, all I see is white.."  
  
And with that being said, a dim forest appeared around him. A dull brown path lay ahead of him, stretching very far, over the horizon. Stumps littered the side of the path as well as old, dead gray trees. The trees seemed to loom in, peering with sorrowful branches. Just staring at you, never budging. Big and small boulders were also found, scarcely, along the pathway. Moans could be heard echoing throughout the forest. Tormented moans of lost souls, or tortured souls. There was sun to this place. The sky was a forever dim gray. The clouds looked down with a ferocious tone, refusing to let the wind carry them away.  
  
"Whoa." Was all Sonic could say.  
  
"The Path of Choices. Is a dangerous one, Sonic. Depending on where you go, and what you do.. Will decide where you go. To live with Angelic Guardians or Demonic Slave-drivers. You can also become lost in this forest.And end up being a moaning spirit.Those spirits have no emotions, they lost theirs when they lost their hope. They try to lure walkers of the path away, so that they too become lost, moaning spirits." The figure said.  
  
Sonic nodded, his eyes were surveying the forest as far as he could see. He made this one mental note; there was no life here. So he knew, he'd be alone.  
  
"Listen carefully, Sonic. Heed what I tell you. You must beware of whom you give your hand to. A simple handshake alone could decide where you go. Many demons will try to trick you, but you must be able to make choices on your own. Remember too, never stray form the path. Even if you see a little girl crying, that's a moaning spirit trying to lure you away.  
  
"Above all, never lose your hope. You still have the chance to go back, to the living world. It has never happened before, but if you make the right choices.. It may just happen to you."  
  
"Alright..." Sonic turned and began to walk up the path.  
  
"Wait, one more thing.keep memories of those dearest to you, close. You must do this, or else you'll forget them entirely. And when you forget your loved ones.. You'll forget your hope as well. Never despair either, if you do, moaning spirits will be able to lure you more easily. Now, farewell." The figure said, with a small smile from under her cloak.  
  
"See ya." Sonic said, and began walking up the path. Although, he didn't show it, he was scared. He could zip past this just like it was Eggman's base, no. It wasn't that simple. He had to think about his decisions, make sure that they were the ones that were going to get him home.If only it were a dream.  
  
Author's Note: And that's a wrap! Didja like it? I hope you did! Very interesting..Yeesss.Ok, I'll stop scaring you. Review, now, please! 


	2. Amy?

Disclaimer: Blah.I do not own..Anything (But, I do own The Path of Choices. Which really isn't something great to own). I OWN JACKSQUAT! I LIVE IN A CARDBOARD BOX WITH NO FOOD OR WATER!..But I have a computer with a cable modem...Yeah.  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! I decided to update the stupid story. So ummm.read it?  
  
The Path of Choices  
  
Sonic had been wandering forward for a while. How long? He didn't really know. Since he didn't have a watch and there wasn't any sun to this place, he couldn't keep track of time that easily. As he walked forward, everything looked the same, familiar. "Am I going in circles?" He thought, but shook his head.  
  
So, he continued to trudge on. Memories slowly slipped away with each step he took. He forgot many things. How he first met, his battle with metal Sonic, even defeating Perfect Chaos. Everything slowly slipped away as he walked; even his emotions were slowly slipping away. Suddenly, he stopped and shook his head. "No way! I'll always remember Tails, Knuckles, even Ames!" Sonic said to himself angrily. He wasn't about to let himself forget his whole past!  
  
He walked on more, recalling past events. Recalling past enemies, past friends. He couldn't loose his hope. He refused to. He would find a way back to all his friends. He knew he would. But, with each step it was getting hard to focus on the past. It was getting harder to remember his friends. He stopped again and growled, "I've gotta remember!" Sonic shouted at himself. "Let's see.Tails.Miles Tails Prower.One of my best friends.Knucklehead.Guardian of the Master Emerald.Amy..Ugh.The one that chases me all the times." Sonic said, recalling what he remembered about his friends.  
  
Suddenly, he was interrupted by sobs. He lifted his head and stared deep into the dead forest on his left. He saw Amy, crying on a rock! "Ames?" Sonic asked. She didn't answer, she just continued to cry. "Ames?" Sonic repeated.  
  
"H-help me.." Amy sniffled her green eyes looked at Sonic. "H-help."  
  
"What's wrong? Amy?" Sonic began to enter the dead forest.  
  
"H-help." Amy whispered, her gaze never leaving Sonic's.  
  
"Ames! What's wrong?!" Sonic shouted as he began to fast-walk through the dead forest.  
  
"H-help." Amy continued to whisper.  
  
Sonic began to run. It was little Amy was close to him, but still so far away. He found himself going deeper into the dead forest, as he went deeper he found himself forgetting.Forgetting his friends. Forgetting his past, his hope, his emotions. Suddenly, he froze in the middle of the dead forest. He didn't even remember who Amy was anymore. He stared at the crying hedgehog before muttering, "Why're you crying?"  
  
"Because you were lead off the path.." Amy said and disappeared.  
  
Author's note: That's it! I know it's shorter than the one before, but meh. Review! PLEASE! 


	3. My memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anything else, I just own this story.. Yep.

Author's Note: Dear God.. How long has it been? Someone tell me! I haven't written in an eternity... I'm so sorry guys. My writing has improved.. I think.. Oh well.. Tell me how my story is, alright?

The Path of Choices

Sonic lay on the ground, knees drawn up to his chest, eyes shut tight against the imposing forest surrounding every inch of him. Thoughts and memories raged through his head like a tornado, beating against the inside of his head with increasing force. He gritted his teeth tight, trying to calm down the force of so many memories. Then, suddenly, one by one each memory was ripped from his head, as if an invisible hand was clawing right through his head and grasping each one, ripping them out of his very mind. He screamed out in agony, the scream echoing throughout the dense forest. He raised his hands to his head, clutching at it tightly as if to protect it from the invisible hand ripping each and every memory out of his mind.

_This.. It isn't happening..! What's going on... augh..._ His thoughts were fast, each running through his mind like a lightning bolt, and were grabbed away before he could finish them.

A small growl emitted from Sonic's throat as he clenched his teeth harder. Slowly, he removed his hands from his head and placed them on the ground, pushing himself up. His eyelids began to draw open as he stood up. Every motion took much more willpower than he wanted to give. He began to stagger towards the direction of where he thought the main path was, wincing with each step, trying his hardest to hang on to his memories, to protect them from being stolen by the cold hands that ripped into his very soul and strangled it.

Sonic continued to stagger towards the main path, every fiber of his living being crying out in pain, wishing him to stop, to give in. But he simply would not give in. He clenched his fists and tried his hardest to put up a mental barricade as he continued to live through his memories.

_A...Amy! Amy Rose.... She has a crush on me... Known her for a long time... Tails... Miles...Miles....augh... what is it?! Prower...Prower! My best friend... and Knu...Knu.... Dear God, STOP TAKING MY MEMORIES!_ His mental cry was a force to be reckoned with, a force that battled the ripping tornado already in his head.

Tears built up in the corner of his emerald green eyes, threatening to fall down his face in small streams. He quickly shook his head as he began to increase his pace, trying to shake the tears away, the pain, and the force building inside his head. He cried out in agony once more, the sound bouncing off the trees and returning to his mind, full force, only adding to the mental tornado.

Sonic's breaths came out in short and shallow gasps as he continued to stagger through the forest, trying to find his way to the path which he was told not to wander off of. His bright and shiny emerald green eyes slowly began to fade, his eyelids drooped as his memories continued to ripped from his very being. His pace began to slow to an ambling stagger, his head was hung, his body seemed a lifeless puppet.

_All is lost now.... I give in... I can't take it.... _His thoughts were a pleading a cry. They cried to the invisible hands to rip his soul from his being so he wouldn't have to endure this pain.

"The path...." came a shallow whisper, a bright bell to Sonic's deaf and lonely ears, "the path isn't too far.. Go, reach it, then you may rest..."

Sonic blinked, his tired and dreary eyes scanning the forest for who might've said those words. But his gaze found no one, and so it returned to the ground. He replayed those words over and over in his mind, the only thing the invisible hands hadn't ripped from his soul yet. As he played around with the words more and more in his mind, the more strength he gained, and once more, he set off at a staggering a walk, and the tornado force beat against his skull once more as the invisible hands continued to rip apart his memories and soul.

That's when Sonic's foot hit a small rock, he went sprawling onto the ground, and the pain suddenly stopped, as if it all had been wiped away by a simple. Sonic lay there, his breaths shallow and short. He slowly began to close his eyes, believing that it was all over, that he was down and out and the invisible hands would take his soul.

In a flash, memories flood his mind. Sonic took in the memories like a freezing person would take in hot chocolate. He accepted each memory lovingly, and each memory brought a piece of his soul back, slowly, but surely completing him once more. Each memorie brought untold warmth to his mind, heart, and soul, and a small smile spread across his lips with each memory.

_Amy Rose.... Miles Tails Prower.. Knuckles... Rouge.. Shadow.. I... I remember you all... Thank goodness.. I'm not lost anymore.. I swear it upon my own soul, I will find a way back to you all!_ His thoughts were firm, and re-assuring to his tired mind.

Slowly, Sonic drifted off into a dreamless sleep, blanketed by the memories of his past and of his friends.

"The path... may you never stray from again, Sonic.." the soft whisper rang out, filling his tired ears with music and bells and comforting as he drifted off to sleep.

Author's note: Whew... how was that? Been forever since I've written.... please Review.... thanks!


End file.
